Assistant
by Black Angel Juuhachigou
Summary: Dr.Rill has gotten a new assistant because of the increase of daily injuries. She's quiet, although overeacts at times, but out of the observation of Clay, and Zero, looks like just like someone. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 01

Assistant 

Chapter 01: Gin Yukiko

Dr. Rill puffed her cigarette angrily. She had got a report that she was getting another new assistant today, so Rill was enjoying the silence of the medical room as long as she could. ''Damn kids…" Rill mumbled angrily, "Too noisy for their own good."

Her last assistant couldn't stand the sight of blood, and was somewhat loud, so she returned home the week she came. Many before her, quit because of the 'Madonna in White' or so to speak, was to hard on them. So it became an endless cycle of screaming, noisy kids, giant migraine pills, and over ten boxes of cigarettes.

"You're gonna burn out your lungs at an early age, Rill."

She glanced up to find Azuma staring down at her. "I think that'll be my problem then," Rill said coldly, snubbing out her last cigarette before pulling out another one. "I'll be taking that one," Azuma said gingerly, taking the cigarette. "Yeah…sure." Rill sighed.

"Lemme guess, another assistant today?" Azuma asked. She nodded, pursing her lower lip. "Aren't we enthusiastic?" "Don't push your luck, Hijikata." 

He smirked, letting the enraged doctor blow off some steam. "When's the kid suppose to come, anyway?" Rill glanced at the clock. "She should be here in a couple of moments…"

A silver haired girl walked down the halls of GOA. She watched intently for the Infirmary sign, but still no luck.

She heard voices from a far but paid no mind. The voices grew louder as she walked on. "Noisy cretins," she grumbled, tightening her grip on her clipboard. 

Then, came in view, three teenaged boys, probably around her age. She observed that two of them were fighting, a brunette and a purple-haired boy. 

"Zero!" a boy with glasses panicked. "Calm down!" "Leggo of me, CLAY!" The purple haired boy smirked, putting his hand on his hip.

The girl caught a glance from the boy in the glasses as she passed. She could feel him staring at her as she walked on.

'Hiead?' Clay observed, as he dropped Zero. "What's the matter, Clay?" Zero asked, finally calmed. "That girl looked like Hiead." "What girl?" Yamagi asked. Clay pointed out the calm figure walking down the hall. 

"Hey!!!!!" Zero called out to the girl, "WAIT A MINNIT!!" 

She stopped in her tracks, glancing at the boys that were running down the hall. 

"What do you want?" she asked calmly, waiting for them to catch their breath. Zero looked at her observantly. "You look just like Hiead…" "Not she doesn't." Yamagi spat. "More like a girl version of Hiead." Clay mumbled. "What is that supposed to mean?" the girl asked as her eyes narrowed. "Oh no no no no!" Clay panicked, rubbing the back of his neck, "Nothing at all!" Zero waved his hands. "Oh I get it now! You're calling me ugly! Is that it?!" 

"N-not at all!" Zero exclaimed. "Yeah, whatever…" she angrily murmured, walking off in a huff.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" Clay called, "HONEST!!"

"Very smooth, guys," Yamagi snickered. "Real Casanova-like" 

The girl entered the Infirmary doors, trying to fight back her tears. "Stupid boys. I don't even know them." She approached a chair and sat down calmly. It was quiet and she smell of cigarettes hung in the air. "I assume you're my new assistant?" She looked to her right to find Dr. Rill. "Yes ma'am," She answered. Rill smiled. "Well…at least you're polite."

Rill grabbed the clipboard off her desk. "Let's see…you are…?"

"Yukiko Gin…"

=================================================

That's chapter one ^.^ I hope you like it.

Oh, and the reason the chapter is called 'Silver Snow Child' because 'Yukiko' in Japanese means 'snow child' and her last name 'Gin' means 'silver'. I figured that name suits her due to that her hair is silver and she is somewhat pale like snow. So, this way, no one gets confused ^^

Coming up…

Chapter 02: Leiko (Arrogant)


	2. Chapter02

Assistant

Chapter 02: Leiko 

Mitche's pink pigtails bobbed happily as she walked with a tray of knockout medicine. It had been usually calm in the Infirmary room, considering that no injuries were reported. 

So in which, there was nothing to do except relax.

She placed the medicine in the cabinets in alphabetical order; smiling contently before she left.

Mitche's eyes caught the silver haired girl in a chair, reading the handbook with scurrying eyes.

"Hello there." Mitche greeted, " My name is Mitche. What's your name?" 

"Yukiko…"

Mitche smiled. "How old are you, Yukiko?" "Fourteen…." 

'Why is the doctor taking them at her age?' Mitche wondered, scratching her head. Yukiko's light scarlet eyes looked at Mitche in confusion. "What?" Yukiko growled, "You think I can't be a nurse too?!" Mitche shook her head. "I was just thinking why the doctor is taking them…" "So young?"

Yukiko looked beside Mitche to find Dr. Rill. 

"Hello Doctor." She greeted. Dr. Rill smiled before looking at Mitche. "May I have a word with you, Mitche?"

"Yes, Doctor."

So the two of them walked into the back room, leaving Yukiko lonesome. 

She huffed impudently and opened her handbook to study. 'Probably going to lecture me then send me home because I'm young. Everyone's the same! Thinking that I can't accomplish anything.' 

"I'll prove them all wrong." Yukiko whispered.

===

"I don't see why we have to get check-ups every single month!" Zero complained. "That old hag knows we're all okay." Yamagi added, catching a glance of Roose's horrified face. "What?" "Are you out of your mind?!" Clay screamed. 

"That depends Clay." Yamagi smirked. 

"What if she heard you…!" Roose squeaked. Yamagi shrugged, merely putting his hands in his pockets. "Like that hag can do anything about it."

They walked in silence until Zero asked, "Where's Hiead anyway?" "He said he already got his four days ago." Clay answered, pushing up his glasses. "Speaking of Hiead, where's that girl we ran into two days ago?" 

"What girl?" Roose asked them. 

They all started talking at once, making Roose confused and dizzy. "Then she walked off in a huff!" They said in unison. Roose rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure all this out. "Okay…"

Yamagi made a face at Zero, "Remember this? 'ARE YOU CALLING MEEE UGLY?' "

The duo laughed uproariously. "Guys that's not nice!" Roose frowned, not at least affected by their cruel jokes. "Awww c'mon, Roose!" Yamagi patted him on the back. "Loosen up!" Roose frowned again, then glanced at Clay, who shaking his head in disapproval. 

They eventually got to the Infirmary, despite Yamagi's and Zero's tendency to walk slower.

"Where is everybody?" Zero asked. The Infirmary was suspiciously quiet. Usually it would have been filled with injured, yet reckless, newbie Pro.Ing students, someone sick, or Mitche and Yukine singing happily.

They all sat down in near-by chairs. "This is disturbing," Clay said nervously, "Even the Infirmary isn't this silent…" "Yeah, usually Rill would be yelling at us for being late again." Zero added.

===

"Yukiko, due to the 'absence' of Nurse Yukine," Dr. Rill began "You're going to assist Mitche with the check-ups." "But… can't she can do check-ups by herself?" Yukiko asked. "It's not exactly brain surgery," 

"I'm aware of that. But this with give you some experience with people."

She shrugged before walking off. "Oh and Miss. Gin." Dr. Rill called, "I suggest you straighten up your attitude. I will not tolerate arrogance from you." 

Yukiko shrugged again, placing her hands in her pockets.

===

Well to my first reviewer, _Actually Talented, _or whatever your name is, I don't give a rat's ass about your dumbass grades, your arrogant comments about my story, and your little society that your part of. If you thought my story sucked so much, I suggest you actually write a story yourself before making comments about others.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Of course I've noticed the harshness within my words in the second chapter. Pay no mind to them. Yes, I admit I do have an attitude problem because of many reasons, and I'll be working on it. So to those I've insulted, I apologize. 

But I don't expect others to forgive me, but that's life I suppose.

However, Actually Talented, I've read a review from my story, then read yours again, and discovered your were not insulting my story. Yours words were accurate at certain points, and I apologize for being inconsiderate and ignorant.

Thank you for the kind words you put into your second review. 

Black Angel Juuhachigou


End file.
